Noticias de Pokémon/EPisodios ►Alecran◄
►Portada◄ Bueno según esto es donde nosotros tendremos que poner nuestras noticias. Bueno explicare este tema, si quereis iros pues haced clic en donde pone en letras doradas Portada, la tabla que esta debajo de esas letras es cuando yo echo el programa. Las siguientes noticias para abajo son las que he emitido. Eso es todo lo que os podría contar por ahora. thumb|link=|Scan de los episodios finales de la saga Diamante y Perla. Hola esta es la primera emisión que hago en PKMN. Bueno yo usuario Alecran escribire todas las noticias de EP'isodios Pokémon. Bueno, una lista de los episodios que se emitirán en Japón, aquí los siguientes: *'DP187 ¡La feroz batalla completa! ¡Ash v.s. Polo/Paul! - 12 de Agosto. Emitido ayer *'DP188' ¡La conclusión de la batalla con el rival! ¡Ash v.s. Polo/Paul! - 19 de Agosto. *'DP189' ¡La semifinal de la Liga Sinnoh! ¡Darkrai aparece! - 26 de Agosto. *'DP190' ¡El doctor pokémon Brock! - 2 de Septiembre. *'DP191' ¡Las memorias son perlas! ¡Las amistades son diamantes! - 9 de Septiembre. Unicas traducciones: :DP190: ¡Doctor Pokémon Brock! :En su viaje al pueblo de Hojas Gemelas el grupo se encuentra con una pareja de lindos Pokémons y de repente uno de ellos cae enfermo, el centro Pokémon cercano no está en operación así que Brock se hará cargo. :DP191: ¡Las memorias son perlas! ¡Las amistades diamantes! :Han llegado al pueblo Hojas Gemelas, es hora de decir adiós y partir a diferentes rumbos, Ash se dirige a Kanto, después del fin es hora del inicio de Black y White. Y cuando acabe todo esto en Japón empezará la nueva temporada. Pokémon Mejores Deseos (Best Wishes) que es el anime que pertenece a la saga de Pokémon Black and White. Los episodios que se echarán en EE.UU, se avisa que empezó una nueva temporada y esta es la siguiente lista: El primero es el 14 de SLV, el 171 de Diamante & Perla y el EP639 para el anime en general (enumeración de EE.UU) el cual se llamará Dawn of a Royal Day! y será emitido el 28 de Agosto. link= link= El otro episodio se titula With the Easiest of Grace! y es el 15 de SLV, el 172 de Diamante & Perla y el 640 para todo el anime (enumeración de EE.UU). Su emisión sera el 4 de Septiembre en Estados Unidos. link= link= En españa empezará una nueva temporada en Septiembre. Esta temporada sera de la que se está emitiendo en EE.UU pero se avisa que empezaron a emitir en Disney XD otra vez los episodios de la temporada número 12, Pokémon, Combates Galácticos, y esta ya por la mitad aprovecha si no viste los episodios. Bueno esto es todo por hoy mañana volvere con más noticias, y... aprovecha también en capturar a Drifloon en el Valle Eólico de Pokémon Diamante, Perla o Platino y en Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata Soulsilver a Lapras en la Cueva Unión que se esconde en el sótano 2. Ahora me despido con un fuerte abrazo xD Adios. 200px|link= 200px|link= TV Tokio nos da nuevos datos de Pokémon 14 Temporada Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスター ベストウイッシュ). Hola soy vustro informador de EP'isodios Alecran. Aquí devajo vereis unos videos de los Pokémon saliendo en el Anime, estos Pokémon son ''Mamepato (マメパト), Minezumi (ミネズミ), Koromori(コロモリ) y Kibago (キバゴ). ''ATENCIÓN: Los videos estan colocados al orden de como estan puestos los nombres de los Pokémon''. Video:ポケットモンスター　ベストウイッシュ　「マメパト」 Video:ポケットモンスター　ベストウイッシュ　「ミネズミ」 Video:ポケットモンスター　ベストウイッシュ　「コロモリ」 Video:ポケットモンスター　ベストウイッシュ　「キバゴ」 Gracias a TV Tokio que hayan subido en YouTube estos videos de Pokémon de la Quinta generación. Bueno esto es todo por hoy y... ahora pasaré a una nueva sección que abro aquí en estas noticis. Se llama ''Estoy buscando a...'' pondré una tabla y el Pokémon que busco, hasta que no lo tenga no cambiaré por el siguiente que quiero, por cada intercambio ofreceré a Arceus, todos los intercambios. La tabla esa estará fija en la página de estas noticias. Bueno eso es todo, Adios. La, la, la, la... El ultimo capítulo falta en Japón y empezará una nueva temporada. Los EPisodios arden en Japón. Bueno yo voy a las noticias asique... VAMOS ALLA. Los dos primeros episodios conformarán un especial de una hora siendo transmitidos el día Jueves 23 de Septiembre y se titulan: ¡Hacia la Región Isshu! ¡La sombra del Zekrom! (Isshu-chihō e! Zekrom no kage!!, イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！) y ¡Iris y Kibago! (Iris to Kibago!, アイリスとキバゴ！). El episodio número cuatro será emitido el día Jueves 4 de Octubre y se titula ¡Club de batalla! ¡Un misterioso Pokémon aparece! (Battle Club! Nazo no Pokémon arawaru!!, バトルクラブ！謎のポケモン現る！！). '''Resumenes: Los unicos resumenes que he podido conseguir: :BW01: La etapa de una nueva aventura. Ash en compañía de Pikachu llegan a la Región Isshu. Ambos van hacia el laboratorio de la Profesora Araragi (la máxima autoridad de investigación Pokémon en Isshu). En el camino de un momento a otro Pikachu recibe un rayo siendo un impacto directo proveniente de unas nubes negras. :BW03: Mientras Ash y lo demás continuación su viaje, se encuentran con un chico llamado Dan. El chico lleva al grupo a su casa, la cual es un complejo termal. Y junto al " Pokemon Cocodrilo del Desierto" Meguroko, se lo pasarán de lo mejor en los baños de arena. :BW04: Mientras Ash y sus amigos van hacia la Ciudad Sanyou, observan un lugar llamado "El Club de Batallas Pokémon". Ash se entera que es un lugar en donde los entrenadores pueden tener batallas en esa zona libremente y por ello se motiva a ingresar al Club. Y... las proximas emisiones en Japón: :DP191: ¡Los recuerdos son perlas! ¡Las amistades son diamantes! - 9 de Septiembre. :Especial: ¡No podemos esperar más! ¡Especial de Pocket Monsters BW! - 16 de Septiembre. :BW01: ¡Hacia la Región Isshu! ¡La sombra del Zekrom! - 23 de Septiembre. :BW02: ¡Iris y Kibago!- 23 de Septiembre. :BW03: ¡Mijumaru! ¡Meguroko! ¡Momento Crítico! - 30 de Septiembre. :BW04: ¡Club de batalla! ¡Un misterioso Pokémon aparece! - 4 de Octubre. Esto es todo de los ultimas días retrasados, lo más nuevo de todo. Me despido como los chinos arrebedechi xD, Adios. A y... que se me olvida una nueva sección estará en Clipo lo que saldrá en lo más nuevo de las secciones las tendrá el. Ahora si que es Adios. Dez, Dew. Categoría:Programa de Noticias de Pokémon Categoría:Noticias